


Once Is Not Enough

by APC1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Positivity Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APC1989/pseuds/APC1989
Summary: Peggy Carter had told Steve they could only have one night together but various events and her own desires have lead her to question her original decision.In other words there is definitely sex and this is NSFW so don't say I didn't warn you...





	Once Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Keep a Good Man Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001005) by [roboticonography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticonography/pseuds/roboticonography). 



> I was inspired to write this after reading "Can't Keep a Good Man Down" by roboticonography and I would definitely recommend reading that work before this one since I do reference some of the events from that story (actually if you are a Steve/Peggy fan I highly recommend reading this or any of roboticonography's work:-)
> 
> Since the story is told from Peggy's POV I do try to use English terms (lift for elevator, etc.) though I've probably not gotten all of them.  
> Small fun fact-the hotel I mention (Claridge's) is an actual London hotel which to this day has an impressive guest list and where quite a few members of Europe's Royal families stayed during WWII...Just your fun history fact for the day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!

Peggy Carter sat in her office preparing her reports for Colonel Phillips. She was in a fairly stormy mood today. It was only that morning that she had gone to fetch Steve for his meeting with Howard Stark when she came upon him kissing Colonel Phillips’ secretary Lorraine. They had a bit of a tiff which had ended with him practically accusing her of having an affair with Howard Stark. The man still didn’t know a bloody thing about women and she had told him as much. The very idea of her having an affair with Howard Stark of all people…the whole idea was preposterous. However she had gotten some satisfaction from the stunned looks on Steve and Howard’s faces when she fired her gun at Steve’s new shield. "Testing it" was the excuse she had provided when asked by Colonel Phillips about the incident. Whatever thoughts any of the men may have had, there was certainly no danger. She had known the bullets would not ricochet off the vibranium shield and she was a crack shot who rarely missed her target even in a heated emotional state. She heard a knock and looked up from her work. Steve was standing in the doorway. She glared at him reproachfully.  
“What is it Captain Rogers?”  
“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry…about everything that happened earlier,” he stammered as he stepped into the room, “I had no right to accuse you of anything…of doing anything with Stark. Believe me, I feel like an idiot, especially now that I know fondue is just bread and cheese.” He gave her a smile that would have melted the heart of any other girl but Peggy was having none of it.  
“Will that be all Captain Rogers?” Her tone was cold enough to compete with a freezing blizzard on the Russian front.  
“Well…I also wanted to make it clear that the…the thing this morning with…um.”  
“Lorraine,” even with Peggy trying to keep her emotions in check the name was still said with quite a dollop of bitterness. This however did not stop Steve from pressing onward with his explanation.  
“She kissed me Peggy. She started talking to me while I was waiting to meet with Stark and the next thing I knew she was all over me and…I really didn’t know what to do.” He looked at her in earnest and Peggy knew he was telling the truth. However, she had a bad habit of lashing out when embarrassed or otherwise caught in an unpleasant situation and so instead of softening she doubled down.  
“Are you quite finished Captain Rogers? As I recall we have a war to win and I have work to do.” She turned her attention back to the reports. “Besides, I don’t see why you would think it matters to me, it’s not as if there’s anything between us.” She immediately regretted the words as soon as she said them. The feeling was cemented when she glanced up and caught the look on Steve’s face. Other men would probably have been irate but Steve simply looked as though he had the wind knocked out of him. When he finally managed to speak, his voice was quiet.  
“As I recall Peggy, that was your decision, not mine.” He turned and walked out of the room. She listened to the sound of his footsteps as he walked down the hall. She tried to turn her attention back to the reports but ended up smashing the keys so hard that the typewriter jammed.  
Damn him! Why did he have to be so…so…infuriatingly right? She put her had in her hands and sighed with frustration. She thought back to the previous year when Steve had been on that ridiculous USO tour. She had gone to evaluate him and follow up on his reactions to the serum and she had ended up in his bed, or rather he had ended up in bed with her. Although Steve had lacked experience, she was a patient teacher and he had more than made up for his naiveté with the ease at which he took her instruction and his eagerness to please. Lately she had often found herself reflecting on it, even dreaming about it which left her dissatisfied when she would wake up alone. She had told him that night it could only be once. She had told herself that too in the subsequent months. However since then, especially after Steve had finally proven to the brass that he could hold his own on the battlefield, she found her resolve slipping. When he had come back with the captive prisoners of the 107th it had taken every bit of her self-control not to passionately kiss him in front of everyone. As for her actions this morning…well the thought of Lorraine kissing Steve and the self-satisfied smirk she had on her face made Peggy want to fire off a few more rounds with her pistol.  
After fixing the jammed typewriter, Peggy finished her reports. She dropped them off at Philips’ office and took a break to fix herself a cup of tea. By the time her break was over she had made a decision.  
Gathering her courage she went to look for Steve. He wasn’t in his office or the war room so she walked down to Howard’s lab. Howard was alone looking over some papers he glanced up at Peggy as she entered.  
“Is Captain Rogers here?”  
“Nah, we took his measurements for a new suit and I told him he could knock off for the night. Everything good?” He looked at Peggy questioningly but she remained guarded. Although she had gotten to know Howard and he had become…well if not a friend certainly someone she could have a decent conversation with, she still wasn’t sure how much she could trust him.  
“Yes,” she replied briskly, “I just needed to see him about a particular matter but it can wait.” She turned to walk out of the lab. She was planning to find Steve’s file and look up where he was staying but before she could leave Howard spoke.  
“I got him a room next to mine at Clairidge’s, Room 116. You should see that shithole the army had him in. He said he was planning on staying in tonight; just in case you needed to know…” Peggy turned to Howard her eyebrows raised.  
“I don’t see why you think I would need that information Mr. Stark.” Howard scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.  
“My mistake I guess.” Peggy left the lab and hurried back to her office and dialed the number for the hotel which she already knew thanks to various calls she had needed to make to Howard.  
“Yes may I speak with Captain Rogers in Room 116 please?” The desk clerk put her on hold and after a brief moment got back on the line letting her know that Captain Rogers had not picked up but also that he had not seen him come in yet.  
“Well please take a message. When he gets in please tell him that Agent Carter needs to speak with him regarding an important matter and that I will try to get in touch with him tonight.” The clerk assured her he would deliver the message. “Thank You.” She hung up the phone and quickly finished up her final tasks of the day. After gathering her purse and coat she made her way into the busy street. She stopped at a small pub for a meal (which was a fairly normal routine for her since she had never been able to cook and traveled too often lately to keep groceries her flat). She then walked home to grab a few items before finally making her way toward the hotel.  
She arrived around seven thirty. Claridge’s was truly an overwhelming environment, she thought she might have caught sight of the King of Norway. However, it was unlikely she would run into anyone who would recognize her (with the exception Howard of course). She rode the lift to Steve’s floor and made her way to his room. After taking a deep breath and with her hand shaking slightly, she knocked on the door. Steve opened it almost immediately. He was still in uniform though he had loosened his tie. He seemed somewhat surprised to see her there but merely nodded politely.  
“Hey, come in, I was expecting you to call...” He opened the door wider and Peggy stepped inside taking off her coat. As Steve closed the door she examined her surroundings. The room far more luxurious then anything the army would have provided and certainly far beyond anything on the front lines.  
“I see Howard has been very generous.”  
“Yeah, I told him it wasn’t necessary but he said it would be better to have me nearby in case he needed me for anything.” He looked uncomfortable. Peggy had a bad feeling his discomfort was probably a result of her earlier words and actions though knowing Steve, he very likely felt guilty about having access to such lavish surroundings when his fellow soldiers did not. “So what did you need to talk about?” Peggy stepped forward put her arms around him.  
“This,” she said softly. She stroked his cheek and then cupping his face in her hands she kissed him gently. She felt Steve’s arms wrap around her and his lips caressed hers in return. When they finally broke apart, she glanced up at him. He was smiling but seemed puzzled as well.  
“I thought…” he paused attempting to find the words, “back on the tour…you said it could only be the one time.”  
“I did,” said Peggy.  
“What made you change your mind?” Peggy sighed.  
“Well, you’re going to be out in the field soon; we both are and…it’s hard to say what might happen so I don’t want to waste any time we do have. Well…,” she blushed slightly, “that and seeing that twit Lorraine kissing you this morning put things into perspective you could say.” She looked up at Steve slightly embarrassed but he just smiled at her and kissed her again more deeply. As they kissed she loosened his tie the rest of the way and unbuttoned his shirt. As she pushed it off of his shoulders she gently caressed his arms relishing the feel of his taut muscles. Her hands made their way down to his waist where she found the hem of his undershirt and pulled it over his head. As she kissed his neck and even his bare chest, Steve unbuttoned her blouse and gently slipped it off of her. He unfastened her brassiere as well kissing her neck and shoulders and finally, after letting the brassiere fall to the floor tracing the shape of her breasts with his fingertips. He put his arms around her again and Peggy felt him undoing her skirt. When it had fallen to the floor she stepped out of it gracefully sliding out of her heels as well. Steve in turn took the opportunity to remove his shoes and socks quickly before gathering Peggy back in his arms. He picked her up and she encircled his body with her legs continuing to kiss him as he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down as his lips traveled down her body kissing, sucking, and even lightly biting her skin. Peggy moaned gently and closed her eyes. While their first time together had been perfectly lovely, Steve had somehow gotten even better. He seemed more confident too in his ability to make love to her and his confidence was in no way misplaced. She felt him loosen her girdle and he rolled the fabric down slowly kissing as he went. Although Peggy was loving every second, her craving for what was coming was so strong that felt it might be better if she was undressed more quickly.  
“Hold on,” she gasped she unfastened the girdle rest of the way and unclipped it from her stockings. After pulling it off she tossed it by the side of the bed. She reached for her stockings next but Steve stopped her.  
“Wait,” he said, his voice was rough and his breath somewhat ragged. “Let me…this time.”  
“Oh Steve let me,” it was so hard to get a good pair of stockings what with rations but Steve shook his head. “Please Peggy, I’ll be careful. I promise.” He gazed at her intently with his blue eyes and Peggy found herself unable to say no.  
“Alright,” she laid back on the bed. Steve was true to his word, he gently peeled the stockings off her legs one at a time tenderly kissing every inch of skin as it was unveiled to him. When he had both in hand he gently folded them and placed them on top of a bedside table. He returned to the edge of the bed where he began to unbutton his pants. Peggy sat up and scooted towards him.  
“Allow me,” she said. Steve stood at the edge of the bed and she unbuttoned his pants the rest of the way and pushed them to the floor. She was about to pull off his boxers too when Steve stopped her.  
“No, not yet.”  
“Don’t tell me you want to stop already?” She gave him a playful pout.  
“You first” he murmured “lay back down, trust me” his eyes were aflame with desire and while Peggy generally preferred taking charge in all things, in and out of the bedroom, tonight she felt overwhelmed by her desire for Steve as well as a curiosity to what he had planned and so she nodded and lay back on the bed Steve maneuvered himself between her legs. He kissed her belly and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. She felt him pull her panties off and within moments he was touching her the way she had taught him all those months ago. She couldn’t believe he still remembered how she liked it after all this time. However tonight he teased her; he would bring her to the edge and when she was just about to come he would stop briefly or change the rhythm. Finally though he took her all the way.  
“Oh my God! Steve,” she moaned more loudly which caused him to gently cover her mouth.  
“Don’t get me wrong,” he said looking in her eyes, “I love it when you do that but we might want to keep it down. Howard’s room is next door and I’m not sure how good the walls are.” The possibility of being overheard by Howard was certainly one that Peggy agreed was not appealing. However, there was something in the attempt at secrecy that increased her desire.  
“Just keep going,” she whispered. Closing her eyes she concentrated on Steve’s touch. Suddenly he stopped, Peggy moaned with frustration. “Darling, why did…?” She didn’t get to finish the question because she felt a new sensation, one that she had certainly heard about but had never experienced from any lover before now. She opened her eyes and glanced down. Steve had his head between her legs and was using his tongue to pleasure her in ways she didn’t even think were possible. She caught his eye and what she saw only aroused her more. There was a hunger and that glint of steely determination she had come to know so well. Her breathing grew ragged and finally she came for him moaning as softly as she possibly could so as not to be heard by anyone in the neighboring rooms. She assumed Steve would stop and take her then but instead he kept going and didn’t stop until he had made her come two more times. Only then did he sit up and move his hands toward the waist band of his boxers but Peggy stopped him.  
“Darling, wait…” she whispers. “I want to return the favor,” she gave him a wicked smile and as she kissed him deeply guided his body to where he was now laying on the bed. She removed his boxers and began first to knead gently and then kiss and lick the rest of his length. When she finally took him in her mouth she felt his body tense with pleasure as he moaned.  
“Peggy…God…Peggy,” she felt his hand on the back of her head, his fingers running through her brown curls. She continued to suck on him, to tease him until she felt he was absolutely at the edge. She stopped and looked hungrily in his eyes.  
“I want you…NOW.”  
“Should I get…?”  
“Don’t worry about it I have the cap in.” He nodded and one swift movement he had her on her back again. He positioned himself between her legs and thrust himself inside her. What followed next…Peggy could only think to describe it as the most divine exquisite torment---if such a thing were even possible. He did the same thing he had done previously with his fingers and his tongue… getting her just to the edge of an orgasm before he would pull most of the way out and then, with a devilish look in his eyes thrust back in. Only when she had wrapped her legs around his waist and begged him did he finally let her come. She muffled her scream of pleasure by moaning into his shoulder. It was only when she lay back on the pillows catching her breath that she realized he was still hard inside her.  
“You didn’t…?” She looked at him with longing and just the tiniest bit of frustration, “why?” He silenced her with a passionate kiss.  
“I’m not done with you yet,” he whispered in a sex rough voice that sent a shiver down Peggy’s spine…in a good way of course. He looked her in the eye, “can you put your arms around me?” She did and he shifted his body and pulled her along with him so he was sitting with her in his lap. For the next several minutes they kissed each other fervently occasionally breaking to catch their breath and gaze into each other’s eyes before resuming. However, though she had been enjoying Steve’s newfound confidence and control, Peggy decided she wanted to take the reins a bit. She playfully pushed Steve back onto the bed and, pinning him underneath her, took the lead. She got revenge for the teasing she had endured earlier by lifting her body up so he was barely inside her and then taking him in all at once. She then moved on to using her muscles to squeeze him while he was inside her. She came twice doing that alone. After her second time, Steve lifted himself up and rolled them back into a sitting position.  
“I think I’m about there,” he said to Peggy, “Are you…?” He looked ravenous. Somehow Peggy knew that if she said she wanted more Steve would make himself go the whole night if he had to just to please her. She was getting tired though, and more importantly she needed him to come; with her, in her, to be completely satisfied.  
“I’m ready,” she whispered as she pulled him close and tightened herself around him. “Just get me on my back again.” Almost instantly he was back on top of her thrusting slowly at first but then picking up the pace gradually. It got to the point where Peggy was having to press her face to Steve’s body to muffle her cries of pleasure. Suddenly Steve pulled Peggy’s arms over her head and pinned her to the bed. He was thrusting faster and kissing her more roughly. She could tell by the way he was panting and the wild look in his eyes that he…they were both about to hit the peak.  
“Peggy…oh god…Peggy,” he moaned. Peggy wrapped her legs around his body and as she pulled him in she kissed him feverishly. She knew that kissing him was the only way she would be able to keep them both from crying out loud enough for the entire hotel to hear them and sure enough what she felt next, the waves of pleasure…his release inside her…it was so exquisite she honestly felt this had to be the definition of paradise. Steve collapsed on top of her; his body was heaving with the exertion he had put forward but steadily he relaxed and as he did Peggy did as well. Although he was somewhat heavy she didn’t want him to leave…ever she realized. She felt her dark eyes brimming with tears. Steve noticed this.  
“Peg, did I hurt you?!” He looked frightened but to scare him, to make him think he had done something wrong or failed her in some way was not what she wanted in the least so she blinked back her tears and wrapped her legs around him tightly.  
“No, God no…though I expect I might be sore tomorrow.” She smiled up at Steve. “It’s just…this…all of this was so wonderful. I wish that it didn’t have to end…that we didn’t have to leave this room.” He kissed her  
“You could stay for the night.”  
“I was planning on it actually,” said Peggy. The bag I brought with me has some toiletries and a few other…personal items she giggled causing Steve to chuckle as well.  
“I would think after what we just did you wouldn’t need to resort to euphemisms,” He teased kissing her again. They held each other and shared one more kiss before he finally managed to pull himself away from her. “I might clean up a bit but I swear I’m coming right back.” He kissed her tenderly. “Do you need anything?”  
“Perhaps a towel…and a glass of water, I’m terribly parched.” He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. As she listened to the sound of running water Peggy felt a deep stillness within herself that she had never felt before. Even though there was chaos around them, even though the world was in the middle of a war and she knew that death and destruction were raining down on the European front, they had this moment that could never be destroyed. She promised herself that she would never forget this feeling. After a few moments Steve came back out with the requested items. Peggy cleaned herself up as best she could with the towel and drank the water while Steve (angel that he was) picked their discarded clothes off the floor and hung or folded them neatly so that they wouldn’t wrinkle. When he was done they slipped under the covers and curled up together. Peggy was holding Steve’s hand relishing the feeling of his fingers laced within hers when he finally spoke.  
“So,” he murmured, “does this mean we’re going steady?” Although he said it teasingly Peggy knew there was an honest longing that lay beneath the statement. She knew what she should say, that they needed to keep their focus on defeating HYDRA and winning the war, but frankly she was tired of doing what she should.  
“I rather think so,” she gazed into Steve’s blue eyes and smiled mischievously, “that means yes, just in case you couldn’t tell…although,” her expression and tone became more serious “you know we can’t tell anyone…about us I mean…there’s too much at stake right now.” Steve gave a disappointed sigh but he nodded.  
“I know.”  
“Hey,” Peggy says as she touched his cheek, “chin up darling, the going will be rough for a little while but it won’t always be like this. Once the war is over we can go home.” Steve smiled at the thought of this however far away it may be.  
“Where would you like home to be exactly?” He turns on his side to face her. “London is very nice…then again maybe you’re more partial to the English countryside.” Peggy laughs.  
“Well, I will always carry a bit of England with me wherever I am though to be honest it’s not all it’s cracked up to be…It can actually be very dreary at times not to mention a bit too traditional. Actually, I rather liked the US, especially New York,” She smiles almost bashfully at Steve. “Maybe…after the war is over, we could get a place in Brooklyn.” Now it was Steve’s turn to blush.  
“You wouldn’t have to do that just for me.”  
“Well maybe I want to…it’s not all about you ‘Captain America’” Steve chuckles.  
“Don’t make me spank you.” That reminds Peggy of something she had been wondering about throughout the night.  
“Steve, did anyone…” she stops but forces herself to continue, “where did you learn how to…”  
“Do everything we did tonight? Well Peg you know that, I learned it from you.”  
“Well you did have a few new tricks…” she sighs, “I promise if there was another woman…I won’t hold it against you.”  
“Well, considering the fact my ears were ringing for most of the day from those gunshots I’m not sure I believe that…” although Steve says this teasingly his face then grows solemn “Seriously though Peg, you should know you’re the only one for me.” She continues to press him though and finally he relents.  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“Yes!”  
“Well,” he said sheepishly “I borrowed a copy of the Kama Sutra from Morita.”  
“You didn’t!” Peggy laughed, “I would think you would burst into flames before you read anything like that!” Steve laughs too.  
“What can I say? I wanted to make sure if you ever brought me to bed again I would have more of a handle on what I needed to do.”  
“Well you certainly succeeded tonight.” For several minutes there was silence. Peggy began to drift a bit enjoying the feel of skin on skin and Steve’s body close to hers  
“Peggy?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I was thinking…” Steve paused.  
“Well go on out with it.”  
“I was thinking…if we do get a place in Brooklyn or wherever we end up…well,” he turned to her “I suppose we’d want to get married first.” He reddened but kept his eyes on Peggy. She smiled incandescently.  
“Well that is the way it generally works.”  
He turned to her “Would you marry me Peggy? Or...should I meet your family first? Maybe ask your father?” Peggy raised her eyebrows.  
“Steven Grant Rogers, surely you know me well enough by now to know the only person whose opinion you should be concerned about when you’re asking for my hand in marriage is me.” He laughed  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Ask me again.”  
“Hold on let me do this the right way.” He wrapped the blanket around himself leaving Peggy covered by the sheet and knelt by her side of the bed on the floor and took her hand in his.  
“Peggy Carter, will you marry me?”  
“Yes.”  
He stood up and got back into bed pulling the blanket back over both of them while they kissed in a manner that was somehow passionate and pure all at once.  
“I’ll have to get you a ring at some point.”  
“I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”  
“Peggy…”  
“Look Steve,” Peggy stroked his cheek feeling the stubble beneath her fingers, “I don’t need anything extravagant. Besides…,” she looked at him coyly, “once the war is over I don’t see this being a very long engagement. Do you?”  
“Heck, if you want the second peace is declared I can find the nearest army chaplain if you want.” Peggy let out a small laugh. However exhaustion was beginning to creep up on her and she felt her eyelids getting heavy.  
“We should probably get some sleep darling,” she said quietly. Steve nodded.  
“One more kiss?” They shared a deep goodnight kiss before Steve turned out the light. They laid in the darkness pressed against each other until they finally went to sleep.

The next morning Peggy awoke before Steve. She took a cool shower to wash off the sweat of the night before. After she had finished toweling herself dry, she proceeded to dress watching Steve as he slept contemplating the promises they had made to each other. She bent over his side of the bed and kissed him gently. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the sight of her.  
“Morning,” he mumbled sleepily. He sat up in the bed stretching his limbs he looked at her and frowned. “You’re already dressed.” Peggy recalled with some guilt that the last time they had slept together she had left while Steve was in the bathroom without saying goodbye.  
“I know darling but I probably do need to leave now while it’s early. I would rather not have Howard catch sight of me leaving your room. Besides you’ll see me at work.”  
“Can’t I see you sooner? There’s a place nearby where we could grab some breakfast…” Peggy smiled.  
“Alright but let me leave first. I’ll walk around the block once and meet you in lobby. That should give you time to clean up and get dressed anyway.” Steve grinned.  
“I wish you could join me in the shower,” Peggy smiled seductively.  
“Knowing us we would probably get sidetracked and next thing you know we would both be late and how would that look?” She kissed him. “I’ll see you soon, very soon in fact.” She left the room and crept down the hallway and took the lift back down to the lobby which was fairly empty. As she walked around the block she savored the feeling of the cool morning air and listened to the sounds of the city awakening. When she got back to the hotel she took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and stepped inside. By this time several people were passing in and out of the lobby. She finally saw Steve near the grand staircase. He was looking around uncertainly but when he saw her his face lit up. “Captain Rogers,” she said briskly as she walked towards him, “sorry I had to call you so early but there is quite a bit to be done today.”  
“Anything to win the war Agent Carter.”  
“Right then, we should be going. Have you eaten?”  
“I could use some breakfast.” Peggy pretended to look annoyed.  
“Alright but let’s make it quick.”  
“Ladies first.”  
When they had made their way out to the street Peggy whispered, “You know darling, if you keep looking at me like a lit up Christmas tree the whole SSR will know about us in a week.”  
“Sorry,” said Steve trying to compose himself. “I’m really happy though,” he whispered and Peggy couldn’t help but smile.  
“Me too.”

Two weeks later Steve and the Howling Commandos were assigned to leave for their first mission. The night before they left, Peggy brought Steve over to her flat where they enjoyed a passionate evening. As they were lying in bed together Peggy turned to Steve. “I’m going to miss you my darling.”  
“I’m going to miss you too.”  
“Just…come back to me.” She expected Steve to gently assure her that he would but instead he got up from the bed and went over to the chest of drawers where their clothes were folded.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I want to show you something.” Steve got back into bed beside her. He put a small silver compass into her hand.  
“You wanted to show me…your compass?” Peggy smiled at Steve teasingly and raised her eyebrows. However, his face was solemn.  
“Look inside.” Peggy opened the compass and was met with her picture within the lid gazing back at her. It had been published in an SSR newsletter over a year ago. Peggy laughed gently.  
“My God…Steve, how long have you had this?” Steve flushed.  
“I cut it out of the newsletter last year as soon I got it.” He paused as if searching for what to say next. “I just wanted to show you so you would know that…” he took a deep breath, “from the first day I met you, you’ve guided me Peggy. You’ve guided me every minute of every day.”  
“You’ve done the same for me.” She kissed him passionately. “Although,” she said when she finally broke away, “perhaps I could provide you with something else to guide you...” She reached under the covers grasping his manhood. Steve grinned.  
“Once wasn’t enough huh?” Peggy laughed and climbed on top of him.  
“Never.”


End file.
